Participants at sports events and other events attended by relatively large crowds frequently desire to display signs of identification with a sports team or other featured participant of the event. This may take the form of hand held banners bearing indicia such as mascots, logos, and team name abbreviations.
A hand held banner may be difficult to display to advantage, due to flaccidity of the constituent material. There remains room in the art for flexible banners which are conducive to being wielded and displayed to advantage.